


Rid Yourself of Niceties

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, F/M, Free Verse, Older Characters, light T for themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Cissy... What have you gotten yourself into? Remember: what has been seen cannot be unseen. What has been done cannot be undone.





	Rid Yourself of Niceties

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy! *Note: This follows "Labyrinth," so you might enjoy this more if you read that first.

> _"If for honesty_
> 
> _You want apologies_
> 
> _I don't sympathize_
> 
> _If for kindness_
> 
> _You substitute blindness_
> 
> _Please open your eyes"_
> 
> — _Depeche Mode, "Condemnation"_

* * *

You wish you knew why he looked at you that way

with a mixture of

 **pity** &l_o_n_g_i_n_g

Even though you know the "pity"

is _empathy_

& really, there's something much more

between you two

Ah, you know exactly how to

f-i-x things

Break him down

Tear him apart

Leave scars that he won't show anyone but

**YOU**

Because when it all comes down to it, you just

want someone as _damaged_ as you

&& he ought to learn

that damaged **s.o.u.l.s**

are what make the best _loving_ hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I know, short, but it gets the point across more. Especially considering how emotionally driven "Labyrinth" is.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :D
> 
> 2017 note: GAH. I forgot how much I loved the last 3 lines! XDDD Sometimes it's wonderful when just one part jumps out at you…and you can feel so proud. :3


End file.
